A Slight Delay
The club is fairly busy, with the day moving on into the evening hours. The tables and booths are perhaps halfway full and sharply dressed Specialist waiters and waitresses bustle between the kitchen and the dining room. A black-haired human female sits at the bar, toying idly with an empty glass and trying to get the bartender's attention. Juss exits the elevator, looking around the crowds in the main lobby for a moment before heading for the exit. Glowing, freshly showered, and shaved, a certain male Lunite steps off the elevator just behind Juss. He stifles a yawn quietly and moves over towards Rish. "Crew transfer has been delayed," Larin remarks with a smirk. "Don't know when the next is gonna happen but Stu'll let us know he says." He leans in to give a quick kiss to the cheek and sits down next to her. Juss is more or less oblivious to the pair, heading for the exit to the main concourse at a rapid clip, PDA in one hand. "Huh? What's that now?" Rish replies, blinking in surprise at the statement and the kiss. "That's a bit disappointing, I was looking forward to calling you Boss all night." She offers a long-suffering, but completely fake, sigh and shakes her head. "Now what am I going to do for fun this evening? Alas and alack." She's as oblivious to Juss as he is to her. "Well I might suggest a few other things you might call me tonight but uhm ... heh." Larin looks around with a bit of color to his cheeks. "Anyway it'll be a nice break I think. Always so exhausted when we come back." He shrugs lightly. Arizhel quirks a brow at Larin and chuckles. "Oh? Start making a list," she says, grinning somewhat wolfishly. She reaches over to ruffle up the Lunite's hair lightly. "Yeah, you're probably right. Ugh, I'm still a bit tired and sore, to tell the truth. I haven't done anything this physically demanding in a very -very- long time." Larin smirks and shakes his head slightly, his face going entirely red at that. "Will ... not ... comment," Larin wheezes out as he breaks into a chuckle. "Anyway what should our plans be until the crew change?" "Ha ha ha," Rish retorts, then shakes her head and snorts softly. "Damn, I'm losing my touch. Time was you would have commented on that -quite- happily." She giggles, and tucks a stray strand of hair behind one ear. "I dunno, though, what's our options? Not a whole lot to do on G'ahnlo, no?" Amanda sighs as she walks into the outlook club-again "why do I have the knack for ending up in the last place I want to be" "Ah well perhaps I'm learning some manners and tact then, love?", Larin asks, leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead. "Anyway yeah. We could always just sit at this damn bar all day." He smirks lightly and casts a perusing glance out at the restaurant. Arizhel chuckles, then gives a mischievous wink to the Lunite. "Or we could go back to our room, though we spent a good deal of the afternoon up there." She grins wolfishly, and leans over to kiss Larin on the cheek. "Not that I mind." The black-haired woman follows his gaze, looking around the room, brow quirking curiously as she apparently catches part of Amanda's comment. Amanda glances around one more time and apparently not see what or whom she's looking for spins on her heel and exits Larin watches the Sivadian leave with a smirk. "Cheeky aren't they?", Larin asks Rish with a smirk. He looks back to Rish, "The room doesn't sound all that bad but hell ... I might need a drink to keep up the stamina." "My mother thinks she's Sivadian," Rish says, chuckling. "I know all about that particular. Curiously enough, however, she doesn't drink tea." She shrugs, and quirks a brow. "What, I'm tiring you out already? Stars above, you -are- out of practice," she quips, grinning mischievously. Larin just laughs a bit, shaking his head still. "It is tiring! I mean calisthenics, no sweat... you on the other hand." He just heaves a breath and continues to shake his head. He flags down a bartender to get him a drink and refill Rish's. Arizhel grins and leans over to kiss Larin's cheek. "Aw. If it's such a burden, we can always, y'know, let up on it a bit," she offers, shrugging slightly. "I mean, if it's too much work for you..." A Specialist bartender in a crisp uniform makes an appearance and nods at the Lunite. "Not on your life.", Larin returns quickly, with a smirk. As the bartender goes off to fill the drink orders he looks over to Rish with loving green eyes. "I'm sorry if the trip's been a bore so far." "A bore? Hardly," Rish replies, offering one quirked brow. "Spending every day at dive training, spending every evening with you..." She meets those green eyes with her own dark ones, and grins. "And even when we haven't had the energy to -do- anything after dive training, still, I'm kinda fond of having you around, hm?" "You know I was about to tell you the same exact thing.", Larin responds with a smirk. "But I've had a lot of fun with you around to tell you the truth. I'm really happy I met you." He smiles. Arizhel chuckles and picks up a stray straw off the bar, deliberately peeling away one part of the white paper wrapper. Putting that end in her mouth, she blows into the straw, sending the wrapper flying toward Larin, where it lodges in his unkempt, rusty hair. "Oops," she says, not bothering to stifle her giggles. "Good shot, though..." She grins after a few moments of struggling not to laugh more, and nods in agreement. "I'm glad we met, too. I'm going to miss you when my shore leave is up..." "Yeah. Your leave. How much longer of that do you have anyway?" Larin asks with a laugh as he attempts to pick the projectile out of his hair. "I have to be back Friday," Rish says, frowning slightly. "That's why I'm a bit worried about this delay. I... well, I'm sure I can always get a day off to come out, if it comes to that. Lydia's been pretty accommodating thus far." She giggles as Larin paws at his hair, watching him with a mischievous smile on her face. "Ah, me. I should grow up someday, I know. Twenty-eight years old, and shooting straw wrappers at Lunite terrorists. My mother would be angry." Larin throws the little straw wrapper right back at Rish, a fake scowl on his face. "I know Rish. God. Act your age," Larin chides. He smirks a bit after that. "Well if it's going to get you in trouble at work don't worry about it." Arizhel snorts softly and fishes an ice cube out of her drink, brandishing it threateningly at the Lunite. "How bout I just drop this down the back of your shirt, and we'll call it even?" she inquires, grinning. "And naw, it won't get me in trouble. I can only work five days a week anyway, it's a matter of getting permission to go off planet is all." Larin leans around and kisses Rish again in a roguish gesture. "How about we call it even now?", he suggests coyly. He laughs a little bit. "Well that's good. Truthfully I'd be hard pressed without your company." "I would be going completely bonkers back on the Masque," Rish admits, smiling faintly after the kiss. "And sure, we'll call it even. Until I do this, I mean." With that, the hand with the ice cube in it darts toward the back of Larin's neck as she tries to slip it into the back of his shirt. Larin flails his arms as he reaches behind his back to retrieve the ice cube. Finally he has the bright idea of lifting up his shirt and letting the ice fall out of the back of his shirt. He growls slightly, grabs his own piece of ice, and dumps it in a slightly less convenient place for Rish ... the front of her shirt. Revenge is a plate best served... cold? Arizhel gives a high-pitched squeal and tries to fend off the Lunite's hands, but to no avail. "Stars, that's -cold-. Dammit. I should make you reach in there and get that. Wait, no. On second thought, you'd enjoy that too much." She snickers, and turns away from Larin, hiding the view as she reaches down in an attempt to retrieve the ice cube from her bra. "You're gonna pay for that one, you know..." Larin can't stop laughing, he's quite ready to choke on his drink apparently. "Oh I no doubt will. I'll just have to pretend to like whatever the punishment is, ay?", Larin jokes. He leans in and sneaks one more quick kiss. "I'm sorry love. Thought you liked the playful type..." "Dammit," Rish says, ignoring the comment and the kiss, instead fishing around in her bra for the ice cube. "This thing is cold, and I can't seem to keep a grip on it long enough to get it out of here." Larin watches with a fair amount of interest and a smirk. "Do you need some help with that Rish?", Larin remarks. He appears faintly amused. "If you wait too long there won't be anything left to grab." "Ha, ha, ha." the black-haired woman retorts, finally extricating the somewhat-melted ice cube from her shirt. She holds it up, then tosses it at the Lunite. "Now my bra's all wet," she laments, drawing a couple of interested glances, and more than a few quirked brows from people seated nearby. Rish blushes faintly, then meets Larin's eyes for a couple moments. She struggles to keep a straight face, but it's not long before she bursts into helpless laughter. Larin just snickers some more, reaching over for a cocktail napkin and offering it to her sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. Heh. I didn't think," Larin apologizes. "Little boys with frogs, ay?" After a few more minutes of the torrent of laughter, Rish finally manages to get ahold of herself. "No, no, it was funny..." She snorts, and starts to giggle again, this time stifling it with one hand. She takes the napkin and starts to clean up a little bit, hunching over so that her cleavage is mostly hidden by the bar. "I think half the room turned to look at me..." She snickers again, shaking her head. "Well... heh. Still. Rotten trick.", Larin responds, wiping the tears from his eyes from all the laughter. His hand comes up to rest on her back reassuring, moving up to her shoulder to rub it lightly. "I love you, babe." Arizhel chuckles and aims a playful punch at Larin's shoulder. "You better, or I'll be mad," she says, smirking. "Maybe I should just go up to the room and change..." "Maybe I'll just follow you up and uhm ... help?", Larin suggests with a full grin. "I'll stand in front of you to reduce embarrassment to the elevator? Sound like a plan?" Arizhel quirks a brow. "And here you said earlier that you were worn out, Larin." She chuckles, and shakes her head. "I see how it is, only when it's convenient for you, hm?" "I'll take one for the team.", Larin concedes with a sigh and a shake of his head. "Besides I just wanted to make up for the embarrassment!" He gives a coy wink at that. "Meh, if it's -that- much of a bother, I'll just stay here in my wet shirt," Rish says, sighing and putting her chin down on her arms, atop the bar. "I don't want you to think you're providing me with some kind of public service or something, hm?" Larin stands up from his seat and places his arms around her sides, leaning in to whisper to her. "Love, you know I'm only kidding with you." He rubs her back a bit. "I enjoy it a great deal you know." "I know," Rish says, grinning mischievously as she picks her head up the bar, turning around to meet Larin's gaze. "You kinda make it obvious. -Really- obvious." She kisses the end of his nose, and chuckles. "So, was your offer serious, or...?" "It was certainly a proposition for mutual profit.", Larin returns with a grin. He then puts on a mock pout. "Unless of course you think I'm getting the better end of the deal." A faint chuckle escapes the woman, and she shakes her head. "No, actually, I think you're getting shortchanged," she quips, grinning. "C’mon then, you can help me get out of these wet clothes. Rish hops off the barstool, then looks back at Larin, one brow quirked and a mischievous grin on her face. "I should make you carry me, after all that." Happy to oblige Larin sweeps Rish up off her feet with a grin, using his arm to support her back for a moment. Perhaps creating more of a spectacle then the original ice cube event, he apparently doesn't care. He approaches the elevator where he nudges the call button with his elbow. "Glad to be of service,” he tells Rish. "Hey wait, I didn't mean-" Rish starts to say, caught off guard by the Lunite's sudden movement. She giggles and puts her arms around his neck, leaning close to kiss the side of his face. "I didn't think you'd really do it," she says, chuckling. "Not that I mind. Just don't drop me. I'm very delicate, you know." Juss enters the outlook, not turning for the elevator, but rather the bar. He takes a seat, steepling his fingers and glancing at the other patrons with an appraising eye. Ding. The door opens for the second time today. "Well here we go again.", Larin murmurs with a grin, still holding Rish. He backs into the elevator and reaches out with his boot to kick the floor level. He incidentally hits every button on the panel. Oh well. That's more time in the elevator. Arizhel chuckles and reaches up with one hand, laying it against the side of Larin's face and turning it towards her gently. She kisses him softly then chuckles, turning her head and eyeing the panel. "Nice work, Boss. Nobody will ever think to look for us in here. Incidentally, it's going to take us forever to get to our room. I think we're on the top floor, or close to it." She giggles then leans in for another kiss just as the elevator doors close behind them. Category: Classic G'ahnlo logs Category: Classic Lunite logs Category: Classic Social logs